Découverte d'un autre monde
by nadia0411
Summary: Leila est une jeune fille solitaire mais une rencontre va tout changer, sa vie va changée du tout au tout. Elle va faire connaissance avec les créatures surnaturel de Beacon Hills et peut être en fait elle partie.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

Avez-vous déjà eu le sentiment d'être seul au monde, de vous sentir incomprise. Mais une rencontre va tout changer, ma vie va changée du tout au tout. Je vais découvrir toute la vérité sur ce que je suis réellement. Entre amour, amitié, secret, déception, bon moment je vais vous raconter mon histoire.

Un nouveau commencement

Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse, je me réveille dans ma toute nouvelle maison.

 _Flash-back d'il y a un mois : je suis dans une petite maison avec un agent immobilier qui me fait visiter cet endroit que je trouve très spacieux._

 _Femme: Ici se trouve le salon meublé d'un fauteuil en skie noir et d'une table en verre , à votre droite se trouve la salle à manger qui est comme vous le voyez meublé d'une grande table en bois avec 4 chaises et juste à coté se trouve la cuisine qui est équipé._

 _En haut se trouve deux chambre avec un lit deux places dans la mienne il y a une bibliothèque, un bureau et une garde robe ainsi que la salle de bain et les toilettes. Dans le couloir, il y à un tableau d'un loup devant une pleine lune._

J'étais très heureuse j'avais trouvé mon nouveau chez moi. Les murs du salon et de la salle à manger étaient peint en beige, ceux de la cuisine en blanc et ceux de la chambre en lilas.

 _Retour à la réalité :_ j'avais emménagé hier et j'en était très heureuse , ma vie d'adulte allait enfin commencer .

Je commence à m'apprêter il est déjà 10 heures , je me lève , vais me laver et me fait une tresse comme coiffure . Je m'habille simplement avec un jeans bleu clair et un simple t-shirt noir et mes sandales noir.

Les hurlements

Je prends mes clés , mon portable que je viens d'acheter et sors de la maison. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me promener dans la ville de beacon hills la ou je viens d'emménager.

Je décide d'aller faire un tour dans les bois c'est peut être bizarre mais j'aime bien me promener seul , je suis un peu solitaire. Je mets mes écouteurs et m'enfonce dans cette foret qui me parait assez lugubre. En effet, il y fait assez sombre et assez calme.

Une heure plus tard, je décida de m'asseoir un peu sur une souche d'arbre lorsque j'entend un bruit étrange comme un hurlement et la, curieuse comme je suis, je m'avance comme attiré par ce fameux bruits. Puis, je sens comme un courant d'air et je commence à avoir peur lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas et je décide donc de partir en courant de ce sombre endroit.

Lorsque je vois la route je me sens rassuré , je recommence donc à marcher et décide de rentrer chez moi.

Dix minutes après être rentré chez moi je décide de ranger les cartons. Je commence donc par la cuisine et range mes verres qui vient de chez mes parents. Ensuite je me mets dans l'idée de mettre mes cadres dans le salon.

Quand j'eu finis, je commande une pizza quartes fromages ( j'ai pas envie de faire à manger).

Environ 15 minutes après le livreur arrive et je commence à regarder une émission en mangeant.

Quand il est aux alentours de 21 heure 30 je me mets au lit car après cette journée je suis exténuée. C'est à ce moment la que les cris de la foret me reviens en mémoire et je me demande toujours ce que c'était.

Le lendemain matin je décide de ranger les cartons qui sont dans ma chambre et en rangeant mes cadres, les souvenirs de mon ancienne ville me revienne en mémoire.

Aussi je décide d'aller acheter mon matériel scolaire car dans quelques jours j'entame ma dernière année au lycée. Mais cette fois ci je décide d'y aller en voiture.

La rencontre

Après avoir finis mes courses, je décide de retourner dans les bois, je voulais savoir ce qui c'est passé hier.

Il est donc aux environs de 20 heure lorsque je rentre dans les bois. J'avoue que j'ai un tout petit peu peur mais je suis de nature curieuse. Je m'engouffre donc dans cette sombre et mystérieuse foret.

Durant les première minutes, rien ne se passe, il n'y à aucun bruit bizarre j'avance donc encore plus loin jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une grande maison en apparence abandonnée. Je regarde un peu partout et me cogne à quelqu'un en me reculant

Moi: Désolée je ne vous avais pas vu.

?: Ce n'est rien mais vous ne devriez pas vous promener dans ces bois surtout un soir de pleine lune. Mais j'en oublie les politesse je m'appelle Derek Hale et toi comment t'appelles tu?

Moi: Je m'appelle Leila.

? AOOOUUUU!

Moi: mais c'est quoi ce bruit on dirais un hurlement.

Derek: Vous devriez partir.

Moi: Merci du conseil

N'attendant pas je commence à courir, monte dans ma voiture et démarre en vitesse.

De retour chez moi, je me remémore cette soirée. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça? C'était quoi ces hurlements hier et aujourd'hui? et c'était qui cet homme? Habite il dans cette maison qui à l'air abandonné?

Après avoir vérifier si j'avais bien tout fermer à clé, je décide d'aller me coucher en me promettant de découvrir toute la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé et sur ce qui se trouve dans cette mystérieuse foret.

Le lendemain matin en sortant de chez moi je rencontre un jeune homme qui à l'air d'avoir mon âge.

?: Bonjour je m'appelle Stile et je suis ton voisin . Tu es arriver avant-hier c'est bien ça? Et comment t'appelles tu? Quels âges à tu ? Oui je sais je parle beaucoup.

Moi: Bonjour, je m'appelle Leila, j'ai 17 ans et oui j'ai emménagé avant-hier.

Stile: Voudrais tu venir avec moi chez mes amis, pour faire connaissance.

C'est rare que je réussisse à parler sans être trop timide et il à l'air sympas ça pourrait être cool.

Stile: Leila?

Moi: Oh désolé oui d'accord pourquoi pas.

Et c'est ainsi que l'on partis ensemble dans sa jeep. Durant ce temps il me parle de ses amis, de Scott,..

Arriver la bas, je commence à paniquer et si ses amis ne m'acceptait pas. Bon Leila calme toi ça va aller. Je souffle un grand coup et passe la pas de la porte.

? Bonjour

Fête et cauchemars

?:Bonjour, je m'appelle Scott et voici Lydia Martin, Malia Hale, Kira Yukimura ma copine et Liam Dunbar

Moi: Moi c'est Leila.

Après ces présentations, tout le monde se regroupa autour de la table du salon et Scott apporta à boire.

Scott: Alors Leila quels ages à tu ?

Moi:17 ans.

Liam: Tu es en terminale.

Moi:Oui.

Durant cette soirée je me suis rapproché des filles et le groupe m'à proposé de rester avec eux à l'école.J'ai aussi appris que Malia était la copine de Stile. Je les trouves mignons ensemble.

Aux alentours de 20 heure, Stile me reconduit chez moi et Malia est avec nous vu qu'elle va dormir chez Stile. Je sens que je vais bien m'entende avec eux.

Stile: ça te dirais que demain on aille ensemble aux lycée.

Moi:Oui sans soucis et merci de me reconduire.

Stile: Mais de rien c'est avec plaisir.

En toute réponse je lui donne un sourire

Je dis au revoir aux tourtereaux.

 _PDV de Stile_ :

Leila à l'air vraiment sympas, j'aime bien son petit côté timide.

Je crois que cette soirée nous à fait du bien, on à pu tous un peu oublier tout ces problèmes de loups-garou, de la nouvelle meute qui vient d'arriver en ville,... Parfois toutes ces histoires me fatiguent, les autres eux savent facilement se défendre avec leurs griffes et leurs crocs mais moi je ne suis qu'un simple humain.

Malia: Stile tu viens te coucher?

Moi: Oui j'arrive.

 _PDV de Malia:_

Lorsqu'il est aux alentours de 2 heures j'entend un cri et je sens Stile remuer. Je sais ce que c'est il fait un cauchemars.

Moi: STILE STILE réveille toi!

Mais il ne se réveille pas au contraire il cri de plus en plus fort et je sens qu'il panique.

 _Dans le cauchemars de Stile:_

Je suis dans les bois , je cours le plus vite que je peux, j'entends des pas se rapprocher, j'ai mal aux jambes, j'ai peur mais je ne vois rien, je ne vois rien arriver mais je sens comme un courant d'air froid et j'entend des pas se rapprocher et moi je suis la, je ne bouges plus je suis paralyser par la peur. Et la d'un coup je vois des yeux rouges et des croc se rapprocher très vite de mon coups et je sais ce qui se passe il veut me mordre

Moi:NON NON AIDEZ MOI AU SECOURE.

 _PDV de Malia:_

J'essaye encore de le réveiller et la je le vois ouvrir les yeux d'un coups il tremble tout et pleure son cauchemars à vachement du le terrifier.

Moi: Stile ça va aller je suis la regarde moi voila ça va aller.

Je n'aime pas le voir dans cette état la.

 _PDV de Stile:_

Je me réveille d'un coup ce n'était qu'un cauchemars mais ca avait l'air tellement réel.

Malia: Stile ça va ?

MOI: Oui ça va mais ce cauchemars avait l'air tellement réel. Et la d'un coup je craque je pleure dans ses bras.

Malia: Chut calme toi ça va aller.

 _PDV de Malia:_

Après 5 minutes, il se calme tout doucement et il se rendort d'un coup. Je le garde dans mes bras et je m'endors auprès de lui.

Le lendemain matin , Stile se réveille tout doucement et je vais l'embrasser

Moi: Ça va mieux depuis hier?

Stile: Oui Oui ça va je me sens juste encore un peu fatigué.

 _PDV de Leila:_

Il est environ 7 h 00 lorsque je me lève oui je sais je suis un peu en retard je me douche en vitesse et m'habille d'un simple jeans et d'un t-shirt blanc.

Après avoir vite déjeuner , je prends mon sac , sort et Stile est déjà devant la maison en compagnie de Malia mais il à l'air fatigué il à des cernes en dessous des yeux et Malia le regarde de façon inquiète ils ont du passer une salle nuit.

Moi: Salut vous allez bien?


	2. les hurlements

Les hurlements

Je prends mes clés, mon portable que je viens d'acheter et sors de la maison. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me promener dans la ville de beacon hills la ou je viens d'emménager.

Je décide d'aller faire un tour dans les bois c'est peut être bizarre mais j'aime bien me promener seul, je suis un peu solitaire. Je mets mes écouteurs et m'enfonce dans la foret qui me parait assez lugubre. En effet, il y fait assez sombre et assez calme.

Une heure plus tard, je décide de m'asseoir un peu sur une souche d'arbre lorsque j'entends un bruit étrange comme un hurlement et la, curieuse comme je suis, je m'avance comme attiré par ce fameux bruits. Puis, je sens comme un courant d'air et je commence à avoir peur lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas et je décide donc de partir en courant de ce sombre endroit.

Lorsque je vois la route je me sens rassuré, je recommence donc à marcher et décide de rentrer chez moi.

Dix minutes après être rentré chez moi je décide de ranger les cartons. Je commence donc par la cuisine et range mes verres qui viennent de chez mes parents. Ensuite je me mets dans l'idée de mettre mes cadres dans le salon.

Quand j'eu finis, je commande une pizza quartes fromages (je n'ai pas envie de faire à manger).

Environ 15 minutes après le livreur arrive et je commence à regarder une émission en mangeant.

Quand il est aux alentours de 21 heures 30 je me mets au lit car après cette journée je suis exténuée. C'est à ce moment la que les cris entendu à la foret me reviens en mémoire et je me demande toujours ce que c'était.

Le lendemain matin je décide de ranger les cartons qui sont dans ma chambre et en rangeant mes cadres, les souvenirs de mon ancienne ville me reviennent en mémoire.

Aussi je décide d'aller acheter mon matériel scolaire car dans quelques jours j'entame ma dernière année au lycée. Mais cette fois ci je décide d'y aller en voiture.


	3. La rencontre

La rencontre

Après avoir finis mes courses, je décide de retourner dans les bois, je voulais savoir ce qui c'est passé hier.

Il est donc aux environs de 20 heures lorsque je rentre dans les bois. J'avoue que j'ai un tout petit peu peur mais je suis de nature curieuse. Je m'engouffre donc dans ce sombre et mystérieux foret.

Durant les première minutes, rien ne se passe, il n'y à aucun bruit bizarre j'avance donc encore plus loin jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une grande maison en apparence abandonnée. Je regarde un peu partout et me cogne à quelqu'un en me reculant

Moi: Désolée je ne vous avais pas vu.

? Ce n'est rien mais vous ne devriez pas vous promener dans ces bois surtout un soir de pleine lune. Mais j'en oublie la politesse je m'appelle Derek Hale et toi comment t'appelles tu?

Moi: Je m'appelle Leila.

? AOOOUUUU!

Moi: mais c'est quoi ce bruit on dirait un hurlement.

Derek: Vous devriez partir.

Moi: Merci du conseil

N'attendant pas je commence à courir, monte dans ma voiture et démarre en vitesse.

De retour chez moi, je me remémore cette soirée. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça? C'était quoi ces hurlements hier et aujourd'hui? Et c'était qui cet homme? Habite il dans cette maison qui à l'air abandonné?

Après avoir vérifié si j'avais bien tout fermé à clé, je décide d'aller me coucher en me promettant de découvrir toute la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé et sur ce qui se trouve dans ce mystérieux foret.

Le lendemain matin en sortant de chez moi je rencontre un jeune homme qui à l'air d'avoir mon âge.

? Bonjour je m'appelle Stile et je suis ton voisin . Tu es arrivé avant-hier c'est bien ça? Et comment t'appelles-tu? Quels âges à tu ? Oui je sais je parle beaucoup.

Moi: Bonjour, je m'appelle Leila, j'ai 17 ans et oui j'ai emménagé avant-hier.

Stile: Voudrais tu venir avec moi chez mes amis, pour faire connaissance.

C'est rare que je réussisse à parler sans être trop timide et il à l'air sympa ça pourrait être cool.

Stile: Leila?

Moi: Oh désolé oui d'accord pourquoi pas.

Et c'est ainsi que l'on partit ensemble dans sa jeep. Durant ce temps il me parle de ses amis, de Scott,

Arriver la bas, je commence à paniquer et si ses amis ne m'acceptait pas. Bon Leila calme toi ça va aller. Je souffle un grand coup et passe le pas de la porte.

? Bonjour


	4. fête et cauchemars

Fête et cauchemars

? Bonjour, je m'appelle Scott et voici Lydia Martin, Malia Hale, Kira Yukimura ma copine et Liam Dunbar

Moi: Moi c'est Leila.

Après ces présentations, tout le monde se regroupa autour de la table du salon et Scott apporta à boire.

Scott: Alors Leila quels âges à tu ?

Moi:17 ans.

Liam: Tu es en terminale.

Moi: Oui.

Durant cette soirée je me suis rapproché des filles et le groupe m'à proposé de rester avec eux à l'école. J'ai aussi appris que Malia était la copine de Stile. Je les trouve mignons ensemble.

Aux alentours de 20 heures, Stile me reconduit chez moi et Malia est avec nous vu qu'elle va dormir chez Stile. Je sens que je vais bien m'entende avec eux.

Stile: ça te dirait que demain on aille ensemble au lycée.

Moi: Oui sans soucis et merci de me reconduire.

Stile: Mais de rien c'est avec plaisir.

En toute réponse je lui donne un sourire

Je dis au revoir aux tourtereaux.

 _PDV de Stile_ :

Leila à l'air vraiment sympa, j'aime bien son petit côté timide.

Je crois que cette soirée nous à fait du bien, on à pu tous un peu oublier tout ces problèmes de loup-garou, de la nouvelle meute qui vient d'arriver en ville,... Parfois toutes ces histoires me fatiguent, les autres eux savent facilement se défendre avec leurs griffes et leurs crocs mais moi je ne suis qu'un simple humain.

Malia: Stile tu viens te coucher?

Moi: Oui j'arrive.

 _PDV de Malia:_

Lorsqu'il est aux alentours de 2 heures j'entends un cri et je sens Stile remuer. Je sais ce que c'est il fait un cauchemar.

Moi: STILE STILE réveille toi!

Mais il ne se réveille pas au contraire il cri de plus en plus fort et je sens qu'il panique.

 _Dans les cauchemars de Stile:_

Je suis dans les bois, je cours le plus vite que je peux, j'entends des pas se rapprocher, j'ai mal aux jambes, j'ai peur mais je ne vois rien, je ne vois rien arriver mais je sens comme un courant d'air froid et j'entends des pas se rapprocher et moi je suis la, je ne bouges plus je suis paralyser par la peur. Et la d'un coup je vois des yeux rouges et des crocs se rapprocher très vite de mon coups et je sais ce qui se passe il veut me mordre

Moi: NON NON AIDEZ MOI AU SECOURE.

 _PDV de Malia:_

J'essaye encore de le réveiller et la je le vois ouvrir les yeux d'un coup il tremble tout et pleure son cauchemars à vachement du le terrifier.

Moi: Stile ça va aller je suis la regarde moi voila ça va aller.

Je n'aime pas le voir dans cette état la.

 _PDV de Stile:_

Je me réveille d'un coup ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais ca avait l'air tellement réel.

Malia: Stile ça va ?

MOI: Oui ça va mais ce cauchemar avait l'air tellement réel. Et la d'un coup je craque je pleure dans ses bras.

Malia: Chut calme toi ça va aller.

 _PDV de Malia:_

Après 5 minutes, il se calme tout doucement et il se rendort d'un coup. Je le garde dans mes bras et je m'endors auprès de lui.

Le lendemain matin, Stile se réveille tout doucement et je vais l'embrasser

Moi: Ça va mieux depuis hier?

Stile: Oui Oui ça va je me sens juste encore un peu fatigué.

 _PDV de Leila:_

Il est environ 7 h 00 lorsque je me lève oui je sais je suis un peu en retard je me douche en vitesse et m'habille d'un simple jeans et d'un t-shirt blanc.

Après avoir vite déjeuné, je prends mon sac, sort et Stile est déjà devant la maison en compagnie de Malia mais il à l'air fatigué il à des cernes en dessous des yeux et Malia le regarde de façon inquiète ils ont du passer une salle nuit.

Moi: Salut vous allez bien?


End file.
